galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heath Brennan
Titan Jadika (pronounced Jai-da-ka) was a Pilot Engineer who helped fix clone and Jedi Transports during the time of the Clone Wars. Titan was born on the planet of Yavin and was able to use his hands to fix things at a young age. His parents weren't any good with machines, but Titan was. Titan was then the Engineer for Rebel Origins. He later died in his ship trying to escape Yavin. Young Life During his young life on Yavin, Titan was faced with the War in the Yavin system and his parents were away fighting it. Titan was asked if he could fix some transports so they could have a chance at saving their homes. "Can you do it Jadika?" said one "I'll give it a go." said Titan. Titan fixed some of the transports and then when the Republic sent Jedi help out to finish the battle of Yavin, Titan was found by the Jedi and they asked "You got some good skills boy. How would you like to join us. We're in need of some good engineers. What do you say?" Titan nodded and said "Of course. I'll help out the best I can.." TItan then got most of his things and went with the Jedi to Coruscant. Coruscant After his flight from home, Titan was watching the ship land on the platform and was welcomed to the planet by Quinlan Vos and Mace Windu, "Welcome to Coruscant, Vos, this is Titan Jadkia." "Pleased to meet you Titan." "Pleased to meet you as well Master Vos." "This way. Follow us Titan, we'll take you to the Temple maintenance room so you can rest and then get some work done. As Titan followed to two Jedi to the temple, Titan was shown the maintenance rooms and his jaw dropped. "This here is our flight deck and our Maintenance rooms. Make yourself at home." Windu then walked away, and Titan went and got sleep. Clone Wars After the Battle of Geonosis, and the damning slow fall of the Republic, Titan had trained even more to fix Clone Transports that were damaged from the battle. Titan found a girl and then married her and told her about his job in the Jedi Temple hangar bay, and how he and many others had jobs fixing the things that no one else could. During Order 66, Titan got the nearest craft and flew to Yavin to be with family. But it was to late. His family was killed during the battle that made him run away from in the past. Death Above Yavin Titan was out fixing a ship for Rebel Origins when he heard a noise outside. He picked up a tool he was working with and his 'Death Watch' armour and went outside. "Whose there?" said Titan. He heard another bang. "I said whose there?! I don't have anything you want be please let me get out of here. I am a clone war veteran who fixed SHIPS." he then ran back into the hangar and flew away. But he didn't get far. The saboteur had planted a bomb to his ship to set it to explode as soon as he left the planet. As Titan reached the space around Yavin, his ship exploded with him in it, he was later found and buried.